(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an aerosol impingement baffle, and more particularly, to an aerosol impingement baffle employed in ultrasonic nebulizers. The breadth of the impingement baffle is distributed with a plurality of line-shaped impingement grooves for reducing the probability of congestions thereof, thereby impinging liquids into aerosols in a well-spread manner.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Common ultrasonic applications concerning liquids, apart from cleaning by inducting ultrasonic waves into a liquid to clean the surface of an object through the sound wave oscillation thereof, such as ultrasonic cleanser for glasses, are also used in vaporizers, or medical equipment that impinge medical solutions into aerosols for skin steaming or providing inhalation therapy for the respiratory tract.
With respect to some aerosols produced for medication, in order to necessarily keep the operation thereof at low temperatures for avoiding physical and chemical reactions, ultrasonic is utilized to impinge a medical solution into an aerosol for inhalation by lungs or spraying over wounds; such equipment is extensively adopted. However, for ordinary ultrasonic nebulizers in medical equipment, orifices provided at the impingement baffles thereof are extremely small and thus often incur congestions.